Jim & the Povolos Help Jim Get Some
by KYRALxCHRONICALS
Summary: Or How Walker Got Povolo A Girlfriend one shot prize for Haven14 turned into a multi chapter fic! JimxOC JoeWxOC Broldenxmeredith JaimexJoey R&R OC WARNING! T Because I'm paranoid...
1. First Date

**Ky: I am terribly sorry that this took so long to get up, I actually had it all typed up and ready to post, but my iPad went all screwy and turned itself back to factory settings and I lost a ton of notes I needed. Anyway, I am retyping this now, while sitting in bed with tissues surrounding me because the Allergy Monster has attacked my house, but it will be up! Credit to Haven14, she won my review contest in my story "You Don't Know You The Way I Do", which everyone should go read right now XD anyway, Olivia is entirely hers, and for artistic purposes, I added a few things Haven did not give me, I only hope she likes the story :D this one shot also involves my OC, Emma, which you can read her entire story in the original, on my profile. Again, I'm not sure if this should go here, however I've seen other real life Starkid stories so hopefully its okay! Anyway, onward to the one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starship, or the Starkids, or Olivia. Just Emma and the plot!**

**Jim & the Povolos Help Jim Get Some**

**(Or How Walker Got Povolo A Girlfriend)**

"So Lauren tells me you're not going to go out with us?" Joe Walker asked Jim as he fell beside the man on the couch. Jim Povolo, the Starkid in question, gave his friend a forlorn look but nodded." And why exactly is that, my deep voiced friend?"

"No offense to any of you guys," Jim said with a sigh," But, it's a little annoying when every time we go out, all you guys do is pair off, and I'm left alone. I mean, ever since Brian finally grew a pair and got Meredith- mostly because of Emma –you got Emma, and Joey finally moved back to be with Jaime, everyone has someone, except me. I'm not big on moping because of it, I'm just not up for being a tenth wheel. Not tonight anyway."

"I can fix that," Emma said. The tiny girl seemed to appear out of nowhere, and was suddenly plopped on Walker's lap, her legs tossed carelessly over Jim's lap as well. Jim studied the tiny brunette and smiled when she crossed her big green-gold eyes at him. She was tiny, petite as she put it, even more so than Lauren, with nice curves, short choppy hair, and light tan skin. Her hair had bright pink streaks in it, this week anyway, mixed in with the natural blonde and Jim liked the splash of color. However, he was more focused on her interruption than anything." I have this friend, she works at a tattoo parlor, place I used to work too. She's training to be a tattoo artist, there, and she owes me a favor. I could have her join us? Worst case scenario she doesn't like you and you get a night without being a third- or ninth –wheel. Best case? You like her and another score for Emma."

"Why not… Not like I have anything to lose," Jim shrugged. Emma gave a smile and yanked out her iPhone, shooting a text at light speed and crossing her legs Indian style, still on Walker's lap." So why the pink little Darth Vader?"

"Jaime, Meredith and I were in Walgreens and I found this box labeled "Candy Surprise," Emma said her nose scrunched in distaste as Joe tried to tickle her sides." I wanted to know what the surprise part meant; Turns out it looks good." She paused as her phone quacked at her and she picked it up off her thigh." Olivia says she's in. She'll meet us at the arcade in two hours. Looks like you got a date Povolo!"

Jim wasn't sure how he felt about that; if the girl was anything like Emma, he would be in for a wild ride, but at least it would be fun.

"Emma! You licked me!"

"I wanted to know if you tasted like Light Saber, Sky-Walker…"

Yeah, definitely an interesting night, this would be…

**3333333333333**

"You're sure she said yes, Emma?" Joe asked, glancing at his watch for the third time as he and the tiny brunette waited in line to buy tokens for the arena sized arcade." It's been nearly twenty minutes since she said she would meet us."

"Oh no worries," Emma said staring intently at the prizes to be won with tickets," Olivia is notoriously late to everything, she'll be here in the next five minutes, tops, I promise. Now, I am going to win that giant frog…"

Jim was waiting off to the side of his group of friends; he had handed Emma a twenty to get tokens for him and this mysterious Olivia, and he felt a little self-conscious waiting off to the side and holding a flower- a dark purple orchid which were his favorite even if that sounded girly. He was interrupted from his thoughts as the door off to his side slammed open and a girl came splashing in from the rain outside. She shook off her yellow rain slicker- hanging it on the complimentary hooks by the door –and Jim saw a mane of orange hair, bright with golden hues under the shocking color. She turned around and smiled at him, big brown eyes also with gold flecks in them smiling at him as well. She had freckles over her cheeks and nose, and her smile was perfect and white against the light complexion she had. She stood a little taller than Jaime- about five foot four –and had a slim build, much like Lauren and Jaime. She wore a pair of worn jeans, torn at the knees and with a few other scattered tears down the legs, over red high top Converse with a red tank top and a red and blue plaid button up, open over the tank top. She walked over and held out her hand to Jim, who glanced down at it curiously.

"Olivia Jameson," She said tucking some hair behind her ear. He noticed she had quite a few piercings there and noted one was a shooting star, which he smiled at. He shook her hand, giving a soft return smile, still a little shy about the whole ordeal." You must be Jim, Emma told me to look for the tall cutie with a flower. Is it for me, or just for show?"

"It's for you," Jim smiled, loosening up at the girl's easy tone. She took the flower from him and smelled it, her eyes closing and a smile forming at the soft scent. She tucked the flower into her large tote bag- hung up with her coat and an umbrella Jim hadn't noticed before –and then turned back towards him with the same easy smile." You ready?"

"I was born ready, Jim," Olivia smiled," Born ready for anything and everything."

Jim liked her already; they set off after the group, Emma handing him his bucket of coins as they caught up, and giving Olivia a wave and smile combo. She was quickly dragged away by Joe, who was determined to beat her in Skee-Ball, and then make her show off her skills at the claw machines. Jim let Olivia lead the way, allowing her to drag him over to the racing games- one of his personal favorite –and then to the trivia machines, where she swept the floor with him in movie trivia.

"You sure know a lot about movies," He commented, watching the tickets roll out onto the floor from her jackpot winning question about some obscure fifties movie. Olivia smiled, taking the moment to tie her hair up into a loose pony tail, wisp of hair still falling around her face, Jim got distracted by the nice way the hair framed her face, and made her eyes sparkle. He reached up and brushed back some hair, blushing pink, but smiling when she did.

"It's a hobby of mine," Olivia admitted," I have this thing for movies, and I like to watch all kinds of them… My mom was a film major, so we used to have days where we would play hooky and just watch movies all day, in bed with popcorn and candy… It kind of caught on with me, and I still dedicate every Friday night to movies, take out, and candy. Doesn't leave room for goof dates, of course… Not a lot of guys enjoy sitting in and watching obscure movies, then talking about whether or not they liked it, but that the film skill was amazing…"

"I like movies," Jim smiled, taking her hand as she gathered up her tickets in her bucket. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze back." And I'm not one for going out, anyway… These guys are usually the ones who drag me out to mingle and have fun… Honestly, your Friday nights sound so much fun; much more fun than partying with the group, watching them all get wasted and silly."

"Maybe you'll join me sometime, then…" Olivia said shyly. Jim smiled back, nodding at the question, and getting a return smile, her perfect white teeth flashing under her full pink lips.

"I'd like that, Olivia… I'd like that a lot…"

"But Joooooeeeee!" Emma whined. Jim glanced up to see the small girl pouting at her boyfriend and practically hopping up in down in whatever she was begging for." I'm only three tickets short! And I want that big frog! I named him already, and everything!"

"What did you name him then?" Joe asked, his blue eyes mid roll at his girlfriend's antics. Emma gave him a very convincing pout and Jim chuckled as he saw Walker's resolve fading.

"I wanna name him Chewbacca, of course!" Emma said matter-of-factly. Joe gave a laugh at this, which Jim followed, and Olivia did as well. She had a loud, clear laugh that seemed to fill the room, something that Jim immediately liked. Emma gave them all a serious look, but in the end Joe gave her the tickets she needed; they walked out with the tiny brunette holding the over-sized, stuffed, frog, nearly as big as she was. She stood on tip toe to kiss Joe's cheek and grinned." Thank you Sky-Walker… I'll have to remember to put Chewy up when I thank you, later…"

"And with that, I will take my leave," Olivia said with a scowl. She turned toward Jim with a big smile and held out her hand; he gave her a confused glance and she sighed, reaching into his shirt pocket and taking out his phone. She tapped in her number, sending herself a text so she had his." Text me, we can plan on date number two at my place, horror movies this Friday, I'm introducing you to the Masters of Horror!"

Jim grinned, nodding and taking the tight hug she offered- paired with a sweet kiss on the cheek –before she walked off towards where she said she lived. Emma was grinning like the cat who ate the song bird, but the deep voiced Starkid didn't care, he was happy.

"So, best case scenario it was," Emma said, a little too happy about it," Povolo is gonna get some! Povolo is gonna get some!"

Unfortunately, soon the entire group was joining into the childish song, and Jim was giving them all the finger; but he was glad that he had met Olivia, and was majorly excited for date number two. This was only cemented in when he checked his phone, riding home with Brian later, and finding a text from the girl:

_Miss you already! Can't wait til Friday! xoxox Liv_

Yup, Jim owed Emma a whole bag of her favorite jelly beans for this one; he felt like Firenze after he'd met Umbridge, in A Very Potter Sequel… And he liked that feeling a lot.

**3333333333333**

**Ky: I actually rather like Olivia's character, I may have to use her in the future, if haven allows me to… Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, but more importantly, I hope haven14 did, this is her prize, after all! R&R, even if it's just a flame!**


	2. Loving Olivia

**Ky: So, I've kind of decided to go ahead and make this a longer story- probably going to kill myself with all of these long stories… Although, YDKYTWID is going to be longer than Our Story, because I've decided to keep it going through Leaky Con and then a little after. I've also just posted up an OC submission story I'm excited for… Our Story is almost done, though; like two more chapters of the angst, then one chapter for Starship, then two for after the play. I'm sorry to see any of them end, but it needs to be done… This one, well I have an idea in my head on how I want to get it done, I'm just not sure how it will work out with my classes starting up soon, too. We'll see, I'll try to keep at least one chapter a week, for every story, see where it takes me. Anyway, enough rambles, onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Emma, and the plot. Enjoy!**

**Jim & the Povolos Help Jim Get Some**

**(Or How Walker Got Povolo A Girlfriend)**

**Chapter Two: Loving Olivia**

"Jim, you've been staring at your phone for nearly two hours…" Emma said to the taller man. He glanced up at the girl, taller right now only because he was sitting and she was standing on a chair to grab scripts from a high shelf. She was teetering precariously on the edge, and Jim, knowing that Joe would kill him if Emma died or got hurt under his watch, stood and held the chair while she grabbed the scripts." And no offense, but this class we agreed to teach together is starting in like five minutes… And while I don't really mind taking the first class because I made this lesson plan, I would love some help…"

"I'm sorry Emma, I'm waiting on a text…" Jim said, his ears turning red at how obvious that sounded. As if to prove his point, Emma gave him a knowing smile and shook her head. She began heading towards the stage with the large stack of scripts, and Jim came up beside her, taking most of the large stack and helping her. They began their class- a lot more kids than they had thought would come had made an appearance –and Emma took charge.

"Alright, guys, no beating around the bush with fundamentals, or ice breakers," Emma said as she paced the stage in front of the group," You're all here, which means that you're interested in acting, and this isn't a beginners course, so I'm not treating it like one. You each have a copy of _Alice in Wonderland_, and I want you to pair up. Pick two characters and define their relationship; then, change that relationship and write a new scene, one to add to the play that explains this new relationship. Think romantic, mortal enemies, secret lovers, even best friends; something that differs from the play, something interesting. Take the rest of today to figure that out and write a scene, then we'll perform on Monday; I warn you, though, if you don't impress me with your ideas, if they're flat or boring, I'll make you re do the assignment."

The kids set off, after that, and Emma plopped down to sit beside Jim, when she saw they were actually working.

"For someone so tiny," Jim commented," You sure know how to take charge and terrify a bunch of High School kids."

"It's a gift," Emma grinned. She glanced down at the same time that Jim did, when his phone buzzed with a message: "_Sorry, I slept in late because I was studying for the test in my online class! Are we still on for tonight? :) –O_". Emma grinned and leaned back against her arms as Jim grinned and hopped to answer the new message." Looks like you got that text."

Jim couldn't even be bothered by the smirk tone in her voice.

**3333333333333**

"Hey," Olivia grinned as she opened the door for Jim. Her apartment wasn't tiny, nor was it amazingly large; it was cozy and nice size for one person. The living/ kitchen/ dining area was done in warm golden hues and had a large book shelf filled with VHS and DVD cases, as well as a few books. Jim handed Olivia the small but cute bouquet of daisies and took the time to study the movies while she put the flowers in a vase." You know, daisies are probably the most least loved flowers in the world, and they're one of my favorite… Of course, I'm biased because it's also my middle name… My mother was Grace Rose, my older sisters were Allie Fern, Miranda Iris, and I'm Olivia Daisy… Ugh she couldn't have picked a worse flower… Of course, Emma and I used to say she was like a long lost sister because she's Emma Marigold…"

Jim smiled as she reappeared next to him, watching his eyes travel over her movie collection. He took the opportunity to study her outfit and appreciate how pretty the girl was. She wore a pair of comfy looking blue and purple plaid shorts and a purple sweater, over a pair of blue fuzzy slippers that made Jim smile. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail with a headband keeping the stray wisps of hair out of her eyes. She looked comfy, but also good; Jim had to take a moment to appreciate her very nice legs, but shook this off and held out the bag of Chinese takeout she had sent him to get.

"Awesome, feast and movie," Olivia said with a grin.

"Best date I can think of," Jim smiled back. They settled themselves in with plates of the food and with some older horror films. As the night moved on, they bounced around Olivia's extensive library of genre and types of films, and before Jim knew it, it was nearly one in the morning." I should get going… I promised Joe I would go out with the group tomorrow morning… Of course, morning for them usually means noon, anyway… You want to join us? We're just hanging out in the park for a while, may play some football or go out to eat…"

"Do you want me to go?" Olivia asked shyly. Jim glanced down at the two of them, sitting close together on the couch, her hand inches from his, and smiled. He leaned over and scooped her hand up into his larger one, tangling their fingers together and smiling when she glanced up at him.

"I'd love if you came, but only if you want to," Jim said," I like spending time with you… And god knows my phone has been dedicated to our text conversations lately… Emma doesn't know what to do with me because I'm checking to see if you replied every five seconds…" Olivia giggled and blushed at this." So, yes, if you want I would love having you there tomorrow…"

"I'll be there…" Olivia smiled. She stood, pulling him up with her," C'mon, you have to get home, and I need to sleep so I can take that test in the morning and meet you…" She led him to her door, their hands still together, and turned suddenly, once at the door. Jim didn't stop in time with her sudden movement, and his hands flew to stop himself, leaving him with a hand on either side of her on the door, her back against the wood." Um… I had a good time tonight?"

"Me too…"

"We should make it a weekly ordeal…"

"We should…"

"I have lots of movies, and Fridays are good because I don't have class or work-"

"Olivia, I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"Okay…"

Jim leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, gently; her lips left a scorching heat where they met his, and his hands landed at her hips, as if to steady himself. Her hands trailed up his chest, languidly trailing over the crook of his neck where his collar bone was. The kiss was not overly sexy, or hard, but it was lazy and slow, and sent chills up Jim's spine. He pulled back slowly, keeping his eyes closed a second longer to linger in the feeling.

"I'll text you when and where to meet us?" Jim asked quietly. Olivia nodded and leaned up for another slow kiss, her hands curling around the back of his neck to tug him closer. This kiss led to a half dozen more, and Jim's fingers were dipping under the back of her sweater, to feel the soft skin there, when he yanked back." I'm going to spontaneously combust if we keep this up… That or I won't ever leave…"

"I'm not sure I want you to…" Olivia admitted. Jim smiled; giving her one final kiss that left his lips begging for more, and scorched from the easy heat of it.

"I'll text you okay?" Jim said. Olivia nodded, letting him go, and waving him off as he left the apartment. Once out on the street, he did his own little happy dance, his entire body alight and awake from the events before. He really liked this girl, and in the back of his mind he remembered to thank Emma for introducing them; maybe he would buy her favorite candy… He thought of the kiss and how happy Olivia made him, so far. Yeah, Emma was getting about ten pounds of Red Vines and Gummy Bears…

**3333333333333**

**Ky: FEEL THE FILLER FLUFF! There will be some angst, sooner or later, probably add some back story to Olivia, and see what I can wrangle into a chapter… I don't know yet, I'm really writing so that I can distract myself because freaking A Very Potter Senior Year is happening and I'm not there ;_;**

**Anyway, love you al, review please, TUp chapter next, after some food for Kyra.**


End file.
